Cupid's Game
by Monkey and Cookee
Summary: AU. When Judai is about to confess to Johan, he gets shot with Cupid's arrow and falls in love with Manjyome. Now Johan has a time limit. Will he be able to win back Judai's love? Spiritshipping, one-sided Rivalshipping, Crack. -M.
1. WHAT?

**Monkey: I own nothing!! And this fic is dedicated to Emerald Twin Blade!**

* * *

"Johan… I…" Judai began, blushing heavily as he stood in front of his crush and best friend, Johan.

The blunette's face lit up. Was Judai going to confess? Did that mean that his feelings for Judai were corresponded?

"Yes, Judai?" Johan asked curiously. He did well in concealing his excitement.

"Well… for a long time now, I…" Judai stopped to sort out his thoughts. He put his hands together in front of him and nervously played with his fingers. Man, he didn't think confessing would be so hard!

Manjyome walked towards them. They were currently outside their school and Manjyome was looking for Asuka. He figured maybe one of them would know where she was.

"Hey, have you guys seen Asuka?" the black haired boy asked, stopping when he was close enough to them. He saw that they had been in a conversation but he figured that whatever it was, it could wait.

He took a step back when he felt the hate vibes coming from Johan. Could he not see that he was interrupting something extremely important?!

"Ah…" Judai began. The following turn of events was something no one saw coming, especially Johan.

A bright pink light came shooting out from the sky and it was going straight towards them.

Straight towards Judai to be exact.

Before anyone had a chance to react, Judai was pierced with… an arrow?

"Judai!" Johan said, seeing the arrow sticking out of Judai's back, right where his heart was.

The brunette felt dizzy and closed his eyes. He swayed a bit before falling to his side.

Johan rushed forward and caught him. Manjyome got closer to them, even he was worried. It wasn't everyday their friends get shot with pink arrows from the sky.

"Judai?" Johan asked.

Judai groaned a bit. The arrow in his back slowly disappeared, turning into pink glitter before blowing away in the wind.

Johan checked Judai's back and didn't see any blood or even a sign of him having been pierced. How odd…

Judai's eyes slowly opened, setting his sight on the first thing in front of him, Manjyome.

He blinked a few times before smiling. "Manjyome… I love you!"

Didn't see that coming.

Johan's jaw dropped. "What?!"

Manjyome's eyebrows went up. Judai loved him? Not Johan? "…"

Judai giggled before getting out of Johan's arms and jumping up to hug Manjyome who was still left in WTF mode.

"You love me too, right?" Judai asked.

Manjyome, in too much shock to think straight, replied, "…Sure?"

"Yay!" Judai said happily. The bluenette stood up.

Johan glared at Manjyome. "I'm going to kill you."

The raven paled after hearing the threat and feeling the murderous vibes coming off the bluenette.

Judai was just smiling as he continued to hug Manjyome, oblivious to the homicide waiting to happen.

Nope, didn't see that coming at all.

* * *

**Monkey: ~raises hand~ I for one wanna see that homicide waiting to happen xD What about you guys?? x3 lol jk jk. Anyway, I hope you guys liked it! And if you're wondering why I have yet another fic up, it's cuz I already have most of the chapters done... and I really wanted to put this one up xD **

Cookee: I can't believe you put up another fic. That's five incomplete fics so far.

**Monkey: Yes, but this fic is almost complete on my comp xD Now ya just gotta wait for the updates! I have maybe one or two chapters left for this fic on my comp, and then it'll be complete, so yeah xD**

Cookee: Uh-huh. ¬¬

**Monkey: Yeap. xD Hope no one's too mad about the whole ''too many fic thing'' but I know I can finish em! ...Eventually xDDD**


	2. Damn you, Cupid!

**Monkey: I own nothing!**

* * *

Manjyome carefully pushed Judai off him. "Judai, you don't love me. You love Johan." He put his hands on Judai's shoulders and turned him around to face the aforementioned bluenette.

Judai stared at Johan for a bit before tilting his head a bit. "No…" He shook his head and turned back around. He smiled. "I love you!"

Manjyome gulped when Johan narrowed his eyes at him. For a nice guy, Johan was scary as Hell when he was pissed!

"Well I tried. See ya!" And Manjyome took off running.

"Wait, Manjyome!" Judai called out, leaving Johan behind as he left after the raven.

Johan was left dumbfounded. What the _hell _had just happened?!

He shook his head. He needed answers and fast.

And he knew just where to get them.

---

"A bright pink light, you say?" Fubuki asked in wonder.

Johan nodded.

"And he was pierced with an arrow that soon after disappeared?"

"…Yes."

"Hm…" Fubuki brought his hand up to his chin in a pensive manner. "And now Judai loves Manjyome?"

Johan cringed. Was it really necessary to repeat everything that he had said??

"I think he gets it, Fubuki," Ryo said, shaking his head. He was sometimes ashamed to call this brunette moron his best friend.

"Well I'm just trying to make sure I got everything right," the brunette defended.

The three of them were at Fubuki and Ryo's room in the senior boys' dorm.

Fubuki walked over to the bookshelf between his and Ryo's beds and scanned the titles until he found the one he was looking for. With a grin, he pulled the book out and began to look through it.

Johan raised a brow at Ryo who shook his head. With Fubuki, it was easier to not question things.

"So… you're in love with Judai?" Ryo asked, breaking the silence.

The younger bluenette blushed a bit before nodding slowly. "Is it wrong?"

"Hm?"

"Is it wrong to love the guy who's your best friend?"

"Nonsense," Fubuki said, waving a hand around without looking up from the book. He smiled. "Love is love no matter what form it comes in."

Ryo nodded in agreement.

Johan smiled too.

"Besides," Fubuki continued. "Judai doesn't mind, I mean, he's bouncing from guy to guy…"

BAM!

CRASH!

"AHH!"

Ryo had to laugh. It wasn't often he had the chance to see Johan throw a dictionary at Fubuki and watch the brunette fall out a window.

"You're paying for the window," Ryo commented after his laughter stopped. Neither he nor Johan made any attempts to see if Fubuki was alright or not. They knew he could bounce back from pretty much anything.

"I know."

Fubuki climbed back up through the window with leaves in his hair and his face covered in blood. He looked like he had just committed a massive murder and hid all the evidence with a smile. He still had the book he had gotten earlier clutched in his hands. The dictionary was no where to be found. "Phew! I'm ok!"

Ryo raised a brow. "We're on the third floor, how did you climb up so fast?"

Fubuki grinned, casually wiping the blood off his forehead with the back of his hand. "I'm amazing, aren't I?"

"No." both bluenettes stated.

"Hmph. Meanies." Fubuki turned his attention to Johan. "Anyway, I know what happened to Judai!"

"Yeah, we all do. I came here and told you what happened to him." Johan said.

"It's probably a sign of memory loss. I heard that if you hit him hard again, it'll all come back." Ryo lied, pulling out his thick and heavy advanced calculus book.

"No!" Fubuki ran and hid behind Johan. "And what I meant was, I know _why _what happened to Judai happened to him!"

The book went away and Fubuki sighed in relief, going over to his bed.

"Go on." the bluenettes ordered.

"Well… he was shot with Cupid's Arrow."

They heard crickets chirp.

Which was weird because the senior dorms were completely bug free and why would they suddenly start playing then?

"What?" Fubuki asked, feeling the disbelieving auras from his friends.

"Cupid's arrow?" Johan asked. "You expect me to believe that? How hard did you fall?"

"I'm not crazy!"

The other two in the room stared at him.

"Well, maybe a little. But that's not the point." He sighed. "The point is, did you see a bright pink light come from the sky, which turned into an arrow that shot Judai, it disappeared without a trace and now Judai loves Manjyome?"

"…Yes."

"Then yes, I expect you to believe it."

"So Cupid doesn't want Judai to love me?" Johan asked skeptically.

"Yep."

"Why?"

"Because he wants to make your life Hell." Fubuki stated, as if obvious.

"What did I ever do to him?!"

Fubuki turned the page in his book. "It says here that if Cupid is ever really bored, he'll shoot an arrow at someone who's already in love and with corresponded feelings just to mess with the other person by having the one shot fall in love with someone else."

"So he's bored?! That's why Judai fell in love with Manjyome?! He wants to ruin my life for the sake of escaping his boredom?!" Johan looked up at the white ceiling and raised a fist at it. "Damn you, Cupid!" A bright pink glowing circle appeared in the middle of the ceiling, right above Johan. From it came a bucket of water.

Not literally of course. The water dumped was about the amount of what it would be if in a bucket.

Ryo and Fubuki laughed.

Normal people would be in shock, or scared of what just happened.

But no one ever said these people were normal.

Johan spit out a mouthful of water like a fountain. He shook his hair out of his eyes.

"I can see why he never straightens his hair," Fubuki commented quietly. Johan looked so weird with flat hair!

When he was finished, Johan's hair spiked back up.

"It's natural?!" Fubuki asked in shock.

He was easily ignored.

"Damn you again!" Johan said angrily.

Another bucket-full amount of water came down. Johan moved out of the way before it got him.

"Ha!"

The bright pink circle moved back over him and dumped more water.

"Turn into a fountain there, Johan?" Ryo teased when Johan spit out more water.

"You gonna turn into one of those naked angel fountains??" Fubuki asked.

Johan ignored them.

"Fine Cupid! You won this round!" He glared at the ceiling.

A soft laughter was heard before the pink circle disappeared.

"But I will win Judai back!" Johan finished.

The pink circle appeared again. Johan pulled out an umbrella from out of no where and opened it to shield himself.

The same laughter was heard. It wasn't a child's laughter or a man's. "Alright, Johan Andersen. If you think you can win, then let the games begin!" And with another laugh, the circle disappeared again.

Johan threw the umbrella behind him somewhere.

CRASH!

"…Did Cupid just challenge me to try to win back Judai's love?"

Fubuki and Ryo nodded.

"My money's on Cupid!" Fubuki said happily.

Johan sighed. "Why is my life never easy?"

* * *

**Monkey: Poor Johan! xD And I was feeling nice sooo I decided to update this twice in the same weekend. x3**

Cookee: I kinda feel sorry for Manjyome... And what was with the gory-ish scene??

**Monkey: LOL. I meant it as a joke, you know, in a lot of shounen animes/mangas, the guys get hurt and have a ton of blood on 'em, and yet they're completely fine, as if it was normal to lose nearly half their blood xP Anyway, I've decided to update twice every week, so every Saturday and Sunday, expect an update!**

Cookee: Well, we'll see you guys later!


	3. The Countdown Continues

**Monkey: I own nothing... But the idea! xD**

* * *

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP…

Johan groaned. He didn't want to wake up.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

But he knew that alarm wouldn't stop unless he turned it off. He opened his eyes ad looked around. He saw the alarm clock was rolling by his bed.

Johan sat up and got off the bed to catch said alarm clock from hell. It was one of those moving alarm clocks that force you to get up and chase it in order to turn it off, otherwise it wouldn't stop beeping.

He caught the clock right before it rolled under his bed and shut off the alarm.

With a smile, he put the clock back where it was. Judai had given him that alarm clock. Johan always slept in and was late to their first period so Judai gave him that. Now Johan was always on time and he kept Judai from sleeping during the entire class.

But that was back when Judai loved him and not Manjyome. Assuming of course that Judai was going to confess yesterday, which Johan was pretty sure he was before Cupid decided to fuck everything up.

With a shake of his head, Johan went into the shower. Once he was ready a half hour later, he left his room.

"Andersen!" Manjyome exclaimed when seeing Johan step inside their classroom. They were the only two in there.

Johan gave him a small glare. "What?"

"Make Judai fall in love with you gain, I can't take it anymore! He's always with me and that ruins my chances with all the girls! Please! Take him back!" Manjyome cried, running up to him.

Johan lifted his glare. "I would love to, really, I would, but _Cupid _is in my way."

"Cupid? What does that fat baby have to do with anything?" He raised a brow.

A bright pink circle appeared in the ceiling above Manjyome's head and he got doused with water. And just for the hell of it, the circle moved and dumped water on Johan too.

Manjyome sputtered indignantly while Johan spit out his water unenthusiastically. This time, his hair didn't flatten out like before only because he had gotten some gel in it. This time he was ready!

"What the hell?!" Manjyome asked, glaring up.

"I am not a fat baby like you humans portray me as." Cupid stated, sounding pissed. "You will do well not to insult me."

"Why'd you get me?" Johan asked. "He said it."

Cupid laughed. "I was having fun."

"…"

"Anyway, before I go. Johan Andersen, you have a time limit."

"Huh?"

"If you cannot win Judai Yuki's love back within 72 hours, the effect of my arrow will become permanent. The clock is ticking. You have 57 hours left." And with that, the bright circle disappeared.

"Fifty-seven hours?! Cupid, you asshole!" Johan yelled.

The circle reappeared and Johan quickly moved out of the way.

"Fifty-six hours now." Cupid stated and the circle vanished.

Manjyome backed away from the bluenette, feeling the hellish vibes coming from him. Good thing he wasn't on the receiving end of those.

"Manjyome!" someone said after giving a small gasp. The two boys looked at the door to the room and saw Judai.

"You're all wet!" the brunette rushed to Manjyome who was wringing the water out of his hair. "You're gonna get sick!"

"Ugh…" Manjyome rolled his eyes. "Spare me."

Johan looked down and walked to his seat. Judai didn't even notice him. How the hell was he going to win back his love? What if he never even had it in the first place? And to make matters worse, he had a time limit. A short time limit. How would he be able to break a spell that was sent from Heaven??

"Judai, I'm ok. And besides, Johan got wet too," Manjyome said, going to his seat while the brunette followed.

Johan looked up and his eyes locked with brown ones.

"Yeah, but he's fine." Judai said. He looked back at the raven. "And I'm more worried about you."

Manjyome shivered when he felt those hellish vibes increase. He nearly ran out of the room, thinking the vibes were aimed at him.

But the vibes were still being aimed at Cupid. If he wanted a game, Johan would give him one hell of a game.

After of course, he figured out what he was going to do.

LUNCH—51 HOURS LEFT

"Hey Judai," Johan greeted when he saw the brunette come towards him.

"Hi. Have you seen Manjyome?"

"No. Why?" Johan lied. He told Manjyome to go to the bluenette's room during lunch. Judai would never find him there.

Judai frowned. "Oh. No one has seen him."

That's because Johan had told/bribed/threatened the others to keep quiet.

"Anyway, I just wanted to spend time with him during lunch." Judai finished.

"Well since you can't find him, why don't you sit with me?"

"Um… ok." Judai sat on his right.

"So… you really like Manjyome, huh?" Johan asked through gritted teeth.

Judai smiled and nodded. "Yeah."

"For how long?"

"It was kinda like love at first sight."

"Oh… I'm so happy for you." Johan sighed inwardly before looking down at the untouched food in front of him.

"Thank you." Judai looked down at the table, noticing that he had forgotten to get lunch. He figured their conversation was over.

"Hey Judai!" Fubuki yelled at the same time Ryo yelled,

"Hey Johan!"

The two were on opposite sides of the cafeteria.

Judai's head turned to the left while Johan's turned to the right. Being right next to each other only gave their faces a couple inches between them.

Judai's eyes widened and he looked away. Johan blinked a couple times before standing up.

"I'm sorry." And he left the cafeteria, not even bothering to throw away his lunch.

What the hell were those two thinking, pulling that stupid stunt?! The last thing he needed was for Judai to think he was trying to steal him away from Manjyome!

…Well he was, but he didn't want to do it like that!

If Johan had stayed, he would've seen the slight blush adorning Judai's cheeks.

* * *

**Monkey: Soooo anyone else think that Johan can win Judai back in time?? x3 Ahem, can Johan win back Judai's love or is he doomed forever to watch Judai love Manjyome?? Will Cupid make it completely impossible for Judai to love Johan?? Will Manjyome fall in love with Judai?? And how much more can Manjyome take?!**

Cookee: Not much if this chapter is anything to go by. u.u"

**Monkey: XD Well, we'll just have to wait and see!**


	4. Cheater!

**Monkey: You know, me no own, if I did, then boy do I feel sorry for the GX cast xDDD**

* * *

Time left: 48 hours.

Johan knocked on Ryo and Fubuki's door.

Ryo opened it and lazily waved at the shorter bluenette.

"Hi Ryo." He walked inside. "Hi… Fubuki?" Johan raised a brow.

Fubuki was struggling with a piece of duct tape over his mouth.

Ryo tapped Johan's shoulder and gave him an opened notebook. It read:

_Remember the stunt we pulled during lunch? Yeah, well apparently Cupid didn't like it. I can't talk and Fubuki can't take off that duct tape. _

Johan blinked. He handed the notebook back to Ryo. He looked up. "Cheater!"

The circle appeared again.

Johan put his arms up over his head and closed his eyes, waiting for the water.

It never came.

"…Cheater?" Cupid asked, curiously.

"Yes!" Johan exclaimed, removing his arms and looking up. "You silence my friends if they help me! I'm not allowed help while you cheat your way to the end!"

"…Well the one with the duct tape was just getting annoying."

Ryo laughed at Fubuki. Or at least it seemed like it, since no sound came out of his lips.

"And Ryo?"

"Fine." A snap was heard and Ryo started laughing.

"And Fubuki." Johan said.

"…Alright."

SNAP

"You!!" Fubuki pointed at the circle. "How _dare_ you?! Putting an evil magic tape on me! You're no angel or messenger of love! You're a demon straight out of Hell!"

SNAP

And the tape was back on Fubuki.

"You had that coming," Ryo commented.

Johan nodded. "Anyway, does Judai even know what's going on? Or what happened before you stepped in?"

"No. The arrow messed with all his memories prior to the piercing."

"Sucks for you, Johan." Ryo said.

Johan's heard slowly turned around to glare at Ryo. He reminded him of a character in a horror movie.

"I'm gonna… help Fubuki." And Ryo went to the brunette.

Johan rolled his eyes and looked back up. "And that's part of your game? Having one of the people not have a clue what's going on?"

"Be thankful I didn't wipe out all of his memories."

"How many people have actually beaten you in this damn game of yours?"

Cupid chuckled. "None so far."

"It's because you cheat, huh??"

"Think what you want, but that won't help you win him back."

Johan frowned. "Can I tell Judai what happened?"

"No, otherwise that would be cheating."

"But you're cheating too! You won't let my friends help me!"

"If you really love him, you won't need any help."

A blue and black watch fell from the circle. Johan caught it and saw it was counting down from 48.

"I'm guessing I have to win before this thing hits zero, huh?" Johan put on the watch. Just a little less than two days left.

"Yes." And the circle disappeared.

"I wonder when we're actually going to see Cupid," Ryo said, giving up on helping Fubuki remove the tape.

Johan raised a brow. "See him?"

"Well yeah, isn't that what usually happens at the end of these freaky games any celestial or demonic being gives us?"

Johan laughed. "Either you've been seeing too many movies or you've been hanging around Fubuki too long."

Fubuki glared at himself in the mirror. That damn tape! He pulled out a chainsaw from out of no where and revved it up. He would've grinned evilly if the tape didn't cover his mouth.

Ryo looked at Fubuki for a bit then back at Johan. "I think I've been hanging around Fubuki too long."

Johan laughed again.

Ryo took the chainsaw from him and chucked it out the window.

CRASH!!

Johan shook his head. "I'll see you guys later."

"Good luck." Ryo said. Fubuki nodded.

"Yeah… I'll need it."

* * *

**Monkey: Wow, I'm sorry this is so short... I didn't realize how short it was till I put it up here. It's like a kinda-filler xD**

Cookee: You can make up for it in the next chapter.

**Monkey: ~looks at next chapter~ Ehhh, it's longer than this chapter at least xD Anyway, I'm having fun with this xD**

Cookee: You know what's fun?

**Monkey: What?**

Cookee: Watching you embarrass yourself in front of our algebra 2/trigonometry class. :P

**Monkey: Hey! I had _no_ idea what I was doing! It's not fair! I kept chanting 'Please don't pick me, please don't pick me,' in my mind and he picks me! That's happened twice in two days! I bet it's on purpose! I think he can read my mind o.O**

Cookee: If he could, then I'd feel sorry for him, you have yaoi on your mind 24/7.

**Monkey: Noooooo. Just spiritshipping xD**

Cookee: Nice. Well, see you later everybody!


	5. This Sucks! I'm Sick!

**Monkey: Still not owning jack shit. xD**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY EMERALD TWIN BLADE!!! I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS, IT'S MY PRESENT TO YOU! XD**

* * *

"A…ACHOO!" Johan sniffed before entering his first period.

He had woken up on time but he was so sick, he was late to class.

"Johan, are you alright?" Asuka asked as he sat next to her.

Mr. Daitokuji let Johan come in without getting in trouble as he continued on with the lesson.

The bluenette shrugged before laying his head down on the cool desk. It felt so good against his unusually warm skin.

"Johan?" Asuka tried again.

He sighed before closing his eyes.

"Dude, you look like shit." Manjyome stated honestly.

Leave it to Manjyome to take it upon himself to become the comic relief.

"Screw you," Johan mumbled. Sure he was a little pale and sure his cheeks and nose were a little red and he was seeing everything around him spin like crazy, but other than that, he was fine.

He felt a hand on his forehead.

"He feels like he's got a fever," Jim said, removing his hand.

"I'm fine." Johan said.

"Mr. Daitokuji, Johan isn't feeling well and he's being stubborn about it." Asuka spoke up.

Mr. Daitokuji chuckled a bit. He got a nurse's pass from his desk. "Here Johan, you can go to the nurse's office."

"I'm fine." Johan insisted, opening his eyes and lifting his head off his desk.

"Trust me, we normally wouldn't be making such a fuss but if you feel half as bad as you look, then I'll drag you to the nurse if I have to," Jim said.

"Thanks," Johan said sarcastically.

"Yeah man, you should go to the nurse's office." Manjyome told him.

"But… but I can't waste my time in there, I only have 31 hours left…" Johan whispered to him, glancing at his watch. He wasn't able to find Judai anywhere yesterday after his last encounter with Cupid so he pretty much lost a day there.

"You're of no use to him dead."

"Ugh… damn it." Unfortunately, Manjyome was right. Johan stood up and began to walk to the teacher when suddenly his world went black.

A second before he did, he heard someone call out his name. He just couldn't tell who it was.

He woke up with a major headache.

"Oh good, you're awake." a female voice said.

Johan looked around and saw he was inside the nurse's office. "Ms. Ayukawa?" He sat up and saw the room spin.

"Does anything hurt?" she asked, appearing at his side.

"My head."

She gave him some aspirin and water.

After giving her the empty glass, he asked, "How'd I get here?"

"You passed out during class and Jim carried you here."

Well at least he didn't drag him there like he had said he would.

"Lie back down, your fever is still pretty high." She told him.

Before doing so, he glanced at his watch. Twenty-nine hours left. Great.

"I have to go run a few errands, I'll be back later." Ms. Ayukawa told him. "Stay put. Don't even think about leaving." She put a cold compress on his forehead.

"Alright."

She left and as soon as Johan heard the door close, he sat up. The cold compress slid off his forehead.

"She told you to stay there," a voice said.

Johan's eyes widened. "Judai?" Judai had actually come to see him?

Judai walked to his side, not looking him in the eye. If Johan had been in his five senses, he would've noticed the very faint blush.

"What are you doing here?" Not that he wasn't happy to see him of course, but he figured maybe Manjyome had sent him.

"…I was worried." Judai gave him a small smile. "I'm um, glad to see you're looking better."

So even Judai thought he looked like shit? _That _was all he needed.

"Well the room's spinning and my head's killing me, but I think I'm doing pretty good." Johan grinned. He laid back down as Judai laughed a bit. "Listen, about yesterday during lunch…"

"Oh don't worry about that. It was an accident."

"Yeah, an accident…" Johan sighed inwardly. That's all Judai thought it was? True, if was, but if a near kiss wouldn't get a reaction from him, then what would? "You should get going to class, I don't want you to get in trouble on my account."

Judai shook his head. "I won't. We have a sub in my class right now, and I told her I was going to the bathroom. I'm safe."

Johan laughed a bit. "Alright, but I don't want you to get sick. Now shoo."

Judai smiled and nodded slightly. "I hope you get better soon." He picked up the cold compress and carefully set it back on Johan's forehead.

The bluenette smiled. "Thanks Judai."

He blushed a bit. "…Bye Johan."

And he left.

Johan chuckled. He had no idea how he got sick so quickly, although he would bet Fubuki's life it was Cupid's doing (no, he wouldn't bet his own life, Cupid might just end up killing him…) but now he figured that maybe being sick wasn't so bad.

He sneezed.

Ok, maybe it was that bad.

But before trying out something else, he needed to get better and fast. He closed his eyes, and tried to fall asleep. The clock was still ticking after all.

---

Judai stood outside the nurse's office, his back against the door. He tried to calm his blush while sorting out his thoughts.

Why… why did he blush around Johan? Why did the bluenette make his heart race? He loved Manjyome… Was something wrong with him?

He sighed when he remembered calling out Johan's name in first period when the bluenette blacked out.

He had been really worried about Johan, but why? He was a good friend and all, but…

He shook his head a bit before walking off to his current class.

Cupid sat up in Heaven, chuckling.

"What fun this is to watch. I knew I chose right when picking to challenge their love."

An angel, a virtue, stood next to him. "Did you do all this out of malice, Cupid?"

"No. Their love is strong. I just want to help make it stronger." Cupid laughed at seeing Johan sneeze several times. "And it's fun to mess with him."

"How much time is left?" the virtue asked.

"About twenty-eight hours."

"And do you think Johan Andersen will win?"

"I know he will."

* * *

**Monkey: Hope you liked it ^^**

Cookee: So is Cupid the good guy or the bad guy? o.o

**Monkey: Dunno. I say he's the one that's having the most fun xD**

Cookee: I see. Well, once again, happy birthday Emerald Twin Blade!

**Monkey: Yeah! ^o^ See you later everybody!**


	6. I Have an Idea!

**Monkey: If I owned, then only the yaoi fans would like YuGiOh GX xDD**

* * *

Knock Knock

Fubuki opened the door to his dorm room. School had ended a couple hours ago. "Hm? Judai?"

"Hi Fubuki, can I come in? I need help with something."

"Sure."

Judai sat on Ryo's bed and Fubuki sat on his own. Ryo was out of their dorm at the moment.

"So, what's up?"

"Is it possible to love two people?"

Fubuki blinked. Well, he got straight to the point. "… I don't really know how to answer that Judai. It could be possible, or you don't love one of them. I'm sorry I'm not much help. Why do you ask?"

"Promise me you won't tell anyone this—not even Ryo or Asuka or anyone." Judai looked at him, frowning.

Fubuki nodded, serious. "You have my word."

"Well… I think I don't just love Manjyome… I think I also love Johan…"

Fubuki's eyes widened. "HOLY—I, I mean, you do?" He looked at him curiously.

Judai shrugged sadly. "I don't know… I think I do. Am I a horrible person? I said I loved Manjyome but Johan…" His eyes watered. "What do I do Fubuki??"

"Um… Lemme get back to you on that, ok? I'll be right back." Fubuki ran out of the room and made sure to close the door behind him. He looked up at the ceiling.

"Cupid!" Good thing the hallway was empty.

A bright pink circle appeared. Along with a bucket full of water.

"… Hey! I'm not Johan!" Fubuki moved his wet bangs out of his eyes. "You asshole! And can't you be more original than water??"

This time it was a bucket of honey.

Even Fubuki had to admit, he walked right into that one.

"If your little blue haired friend can't get away with insulting me, what makes you think you can?"

Fubuki wiped the honey off his face. "That's not the point! This game of yours has Judai in tears! And Johan might not win since I _know _you're the one that got him sick!"

"I assure you, he will win."

"And another thing—what?"

"You heard me. As soon as he's better, he'll make his move."

"Really? How do you know?"

"Seems like it, doesn't it?"

"True…"

"Is that all you wanted?"

"You're seriously leaving me covered in honey?!"

"Yes." And the circle disappeared.

Fubuki sighed and opened the door. Judai looked up at him in confusion.

"… I wrestled with some bees for their honey," Fubuki tried.

Judai laughed a bit. "Did you win?"

"Ah… kinda." He grinned. "Anyway, back to your question. You'll know what to do when the time comes, don't worry."

"Really?"

"Yup."

Judai stood up. "Thanks Fubuki."

"No problem. Now run along."

Judai laughed and shook his head.

Fubuki shook his head and stood with his back about a foot from the door.

"Good thing he didn't hear me talking to Cupid. Although that little cheat probably made it like that."

More honey.

Cupid laughed and the circle vanished.

Suddenly the door slammed open and Fubuki was smacked against the wall.

CRASH!

Ryo looked around. "Fubuki?"

"Over here."

Ryo stepped in and shut the door, seeing Fubuki up against the wall covered in honey.

"…??" Ryo raised a brow.

"… I think I'm stuck." Fubuki stated.

The bluenette shook his head and went in search for a crowbar.

---

It was nighttime when Johan recovered. He ran out of the nurse's office and ran towards the senior boy's dorm. He had an idea.

"Ryo! Fubuki!" Johan yelled, running down several hallways. He was so excited, he didn't even give a damn that he was probably going to piss off a lot of seniors for waking them up in the middle of the night. They can kick his ass later, for now, he had people to talk to!

He reached their room, slammed open the door and ran inside.

CRASH!!

"OUCH!" Johan yelled.

Ryo turned on the light by his bed and sat up, raising a brow at Johan. Fubuki burst out laughing after he yawned.

"Johan, are you alright?" Ryo asked, walking towards him.

Johan clutched his nose. "Why the HELL do you have a _bowling ball _hanging from your ceiling right in front of the door?! That wasn't there before!!"

"It was Cupid's idea. He says he has fun fucking up your life." Ryo replied, tilting Johan's head back. Nothing seemed broken.

Johan glared at the ceiling before shaking his head. "Ok, whatever. Ryo, tell me you still have the videos you made of the parties, events and all that at this school."

"Hm… videos you say?"

Johan grabbed the front of Ryo's shirt and slammed him into the wall next to them. "Ryo!"

The older bluenette smirked. "Didn't know you to be the aggressive type. But I thought you liked Judai?"

Johan rolled his eyes. "Do you have them or not?"

Ryo chuckled. "Yeah." Now he could see why Cupid enjoyed messing with the younger bluenette. It really was fun.

Johan stepped back and released Ryo, smiling. A glint showed in his eyes.

"Johan?" Ryo raised a brow.

"I think he's finally off his rocker," Fubuki commented honestly.

Johan laughed. "Not yet my friend, but I think I just found a loophole in Cupid's arrow."

Ryo stared at him. "Maybe you got hit a little harder than we thought…"

Johan just laughed, evilly in Fubuki's opinion.

What was he planning?

* * *

**Monkey: Anyone wanna take a guess as to what he's planning? xD**

Cookee: I like the next chapter, it's funny.

**Monkey: YES! I can't wait to put that one up! x3 I'm so excited, it's my favorite chappie so far xDDD**

Cookee: So what now?

**Monkey: ...Help me with our ap homework?**

Cookee: Not a chance in hell. =.=;

**Monkey: Aw come on.**

Cookee: No. Bye.

**Monkey: Cookee!! Wait!! What about help with trig homework?! ~hears Cookee say "NO!"~ lol xDDD**


	7. Judai, Do You Remember?

**Monkey: You know, I don't get why we always have to put up a disclaimer, I mean, most people by now know that we don't own jack shit... But these are fun to come up with xP **

**OH! AND WARNING! JOHAN THROWS A BITCH FIT!!! That means bad language xDDD So if you guys don't want to read so much swearing, then skip over the ranting xDD**

**EEEEE~! This is my favorite chappie so far! x3**

**BTW, anything inside the "~" are scenes from the vid, they're just marked so you guys don't get confused xD**

* * *

"This isn't going to work." Fubuki stated.

"It might," Ryo said, pulling out two cans of coke from their mini fridge. He tossed one to Fubuki.

"Hm… I don't think so, I mean, do you really think Cupid won't mess with the videos?"

"Don't jinx it." Ryo opened his can and drank some before adding, "Any idea how much time is left?"

Fubuki pulled out his cell and called Johan.

"I'm not helping you hide a dead body." was his greeting.

Fubuki blinked a couple times. "Noo… I just wanna know how much time is left."

"About six hours."

Ryo looked at the phone that was now on speaker. It was seven in the morning. "Johan, what do you plan to do? You and Judai have school during the next six hours."

"That's exactly why we're going to kidnap him."

"Kidnap?" Fubuki echoed.

"Who's we?" Ryo wondered.

"Hurry up Johan or I'm leaving you behind!"

"…Manjyome??" Fubuki stared at the phone in shock.

"Uh… gotta go. Later." And Johan hung up.

Ryo chuckled before drinking more of his coke. "So they've teamed up, huh? I don't know whether to be amazed or scared."

"Knowing them, well, knowing a pissed off Johan and a cranky Manjyome, I'd say scared." Fubuki nodded.

Ryo stared at him in question. How did they become best friends again?

Fubuki had gotten a metal bat, a helmet and a camouflage outfit on all within two seconds.

"…Why?"

The brunette grinned, waving the bat around. "I'm ready for anything now!"

He struck a pose.

The door slammed open.

"Eep! Except for that!" He ran and hid behind Ryo who looked amused with the situation.

Manjyome stepped in looking pissed while Johan followed, carrying Judai in his arms. Judai had a piece of duct tape over his mouth and his wrists were tied in front of him. He looked very confused. Johan had an innocent grin on his face.

Innocent like 'I just killed someone but no one will ever know' innocent.

Really convincing, huh?

"Do I want to know?" Ryo set his drink down on the table next to him.

"You know, the last thing I expected was for you two to team up. I mean, I expected Johan maybe trip him constantly, put stuff in his food or kill him," Fubuki said honestly.

Johan rolled his eyes.

"Why are you doing this in our room?? You have your own rooms too ya know," Fubuki pointed out. "Don't get any bloodstains on our walls."

"Yeah, but we're supposed to be in class, so if anyone goes searching for us, that's the first place they'll look. They'll never suspect us being here," Johan said.

Manjyome stared at the two seniors. "Why are you two here? Are you also involved in this crazy scheme of Johan's?"

Johan looked over at them as he set Judai down on a chair. "That reminds me… You guys are always here, why the hell aren't you ever in class?"

Ryo shrugged. "Don't feel like going."

"And you don't get in trouble?" Manjyome asked.

"Not really." Fubuki replied. "The teachers don't really care, plus, we already have more than enough credits to graduate, so we're just here killing time."

"Nice." Johan shook his head. He looked back at Judai. "Ok, Judai, do you know why you're here?"

Judai shook his head. Besides looking very, very confused, he was taking the kidnapping pretty calmly. Fubuki was surprised. If it were him minus the duct tape, he would've started begging for his life by now.

"Judai, why aren't you begging for your life right now?" Fubuki asked.

"Yeah, because he can talk _so_ easily with the tape over his mouth," Ryo rolled his eyes. Sometimes the stupidity of his friend amazed him.

Johan found some DVD's by Ryo and Fubuki's TV and put one of them in. "What is this of, anyway? You didn't name any of them."

Ryo turned to the remaining DVD's, shrugging. "Half the fun in watching them is not knowing what you're watching."

The thing playing on the TV was not something Ryo made. They could all tell that when a woman started crying on the screen, yelling, "I'm sorry, Hiroto, but I'm in love with your evil twin brother!"

Fubuki ran to the TV and popped out the DVD. "Ehehehe, my bad, it's uh, Asuka's?"

"Bullshit." Johan, Manjyome and Ryo stated.

Fubuki threw the DVD somewhere far from them and chose another DVD.

This time, it was a video Ryo made. It was of Edo's birthday party earlier in the year.

~"Hey! Ryo! Turn the camera this way!" Manjyome called out. The camera shifted and they heard Ryo yell back,

"Yeah, yeah. What do you want?"

"When Edo cuts the cake, be ready, we're going to slam his head in it."

The camera nodded. "I'll make sure to stay away from Edo and his wrath from hell once you guys do that."

Manjyome grinned and Ryo turned around. He went towards Fubuki, Judai and Johan who were talking and sitting on a couch.~

Johan looked over at Judai. "Do you remember this?"

Judai shook his head. Why no one bothered to remove the tape was beyond him.

Johan frowned. The two went back to paying attention to the movie.

~Judai and Johan waved at the camera.

"What's up you guys?" Ryo asked.

"Nothing really, just talking about life and all its mysteries." Fubuki replied, waving energetically at the camera.

"…Does that include why you're a senior and still wear pajamas with ducks on them?" Ryo asked.

Judai and Johan burst out laughing.

Fubuki turned red. "Ryo!!"

"Oh my bad, they're puppies, aren't they?"

"Ryo!!"~

"RYO! You didn't tell me you kept that in the video!" Fubuki whined as he hid himself behind Judai who was laughing at the video.

The older bluenette shrugged. "I thought it'd be funny."

Manjyome looked around. "Oh my God, are those the pajamas you were talking about in the video?"

He stared at a pair of red pajamas with pink puppies on them.

Fubuki screamed and got those pajamas. "Ryo!!"

Ryo raised a brow. "Don't blame me, I always tell you to clean your shit up."

"Back to the movie!" Johan said. He really wanted to see if this would help Judai remember his feelings towards him. Judai had to notice that he was always with Johan, not Manjyome. Maybe that would spark something.

Especially because in this next part, it's freaking obvious that Judai likes Johan.

~"Hey Judai," Johan spoke in the video.

"Yeah Johan?"

"Look out!" Edo yelled towards them.

Ryo stepped back and a giant pillow hit Judai from the side, slamming him into Johan, Judai blushing heavily, their lips close…~

The screen blacked out.

Fubuki paled and hid behind Ryo. Ryo blinked.

"Uh-oh…" Manjyome said quietly.

"…DAMN IT!!!" Johan exclaimed. He glared at the ceiling.

Judai looked at the young bluenette curiously. What was about to happen in the video?

"CUPID!!! YOUR ASS IS MINE!! YOU BETTER HOPE I DON'T GO TO HEAVEN WHEN I DIE! I WILL KILL YOU, REVIVE YOU THEN KILL YOU AGAIN ONCE I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!!"

Fubuki 'eeped.' "He's scary…"

Ryo cleared his throat. "J-Johan, calm down, will ya?"

Johan turned to look at him. "Calm down? You want me to calm down?! I've fucking had it with Cupid's shit!! I can't take it anymore!!!"

"Aren't you just overreacting?" Ryo asked, ignoring when Manjyome hid behind him as well.

"Overreacting?? You think I'm overreacting?! What if you were in my position, huh?! What if Fubuki was about to confess to you and all of a sudden that bastard Cupid steps in and Fubuki falls for, I don't know, Yusuke! You'd be pretty pissed off too!!"

Yusuke was a friend of Ryo and Fubuki that hung out with them only during classes, that's why he was never around when Johan was with the two seniors.

Fubuki blushed. Ryo raised a brow. "Fubuki and I don't like each other."

"Bullshit." Johan deadpanned.

"Johan, you're scaring us. Why can't you go back to being all happy and shit like you were before?" Manjyome asked.

Johan glared death at him. "And YOU! You just _had _to show up at that exact moment when Judai was going to confess to me. WHY DIDN'T YOU LEAVE WHEN I GLARED AT YOU?! YOU WOULD'VE SAVED ME A SHITLOAD OF TROUBLE!!!"

Judai by this point, was really confused.

He was going to confess to Johan? Not Manjyome?

"I wanted to find Asuka!" Manjyome argued.

"Don't give me that! You know how I feel about Judai!! I was so happy that he was finally going to confess! I love Judai, alright?! I'm completely and totally in love with him!! And you just had, you just _HAD _to come and ruin things and make it easy for Cupid to redirect Judai's love!!"

Judai tried to remove the duct tape but found it hard to do. Fubuki saw this and went over to help him, moving quickly so he wouldn't accidentally get killed by Johan in the middle of his bitch fit—er, rampage.

Pulling the tape off, Judai flinched. "Ow. What's going on? What's he talking about? I love Johan? Not Manjyome? Johan loves me?"

Unfortunately, he went ignored.

"I seriously wanted to kill you when Judai hugged you and said he loved you after that arrow shot him. The only thing preventing that was the fact that if Judai loved you, he'd be sad if I killed you, his new love." Johan narrowed his eyes at that part. "Be thankful he was there to save your ass!"

Manjyome blinked. "Homicide tendencies, much?"

"ARG! I don't care what Cupid says, I love Judai and nothing will ever change that, not even if he forgets all about me and falls for this waste of space over here!"

"Hey!" Manjyome exclaimed.

"You hear me Cupid?! I don't care if my time limit runs out! I've only got like a couple hours left anyway. But still! Even if time runs out, I'll find a way to get Judai's love back!!" He breathed heavily after finally finishing his rant.

Judai's eyes widened. A blush was spread over his cheeks. "Johan…" Suddenly his eyes flashed pink and he gasped. No one noticed anything.

From the ceiling came that pink circle again, and from it, a bright light that blinded everyone in the room.

They all shielded their eyes with their arms.

When the light died down, the five boys blinked several times.

Clapping was heard, coming from right behind Johan.

Johan immediately turned around. He blinked. Standing about two feet from him was… "C-Cupid?"

Cupid smirked and stopped clapping. "Congratulations Johan, you've just won the game."

* * *

**Monkey: XDD Damn, Johan's got some lungs, no? xDDD I think this was the bitch fit of the century! Cause it also included Johan's unwitting confession xP AND he won the game!!! How and what happened? o.o You'll find out next week! xDDD**

Cookee: So, Cupid finally shows himself.

**Monkey: Yup! Which means this story is soon going to come to an end! And then I'll go back to my original three incompleted fics xD**

Cookee: I forgot we still had those...

**Monkey: Yeah... anyway, is anyone else excited about the next chapter?? I know I am! xD **

Cookee: You haven't even written it yet.

**Monkey: EXACTLY why I'm excited for it! A fanfic isn't just for the readers, it's also for the writers, to see how they make things happen and shit xD And I think it's about time we put some real spiritshipping in here xDD**

Cookee: Whatever you say. u.u

**Monkey: See you guys next week!! xD**


	8. I Love You

**Monkey: If I owned, you guys would all be seeing my crazy crack on YGO GX. Now, is there crazy crack in GX? Kinda, but it's not my crack, so I don't own it! xD**

**Sorry for the late update, but hey, at least I updated! XD**

* * *

Most people would faint at the sight of a divinity standing in front of them. That, or they would think they're going insane.

Johan isn't most people.

But his reaction was expected.

Johan pulled his arm back and punched Cupid in the jaw.

The god's face turned to the right but showed no other signs of being hit by the bluenette.

Fubuki gasped. "Johan! You're not supposed to punch a god!"

For a god, and for being Cupid, the divinity wasn't what Johan was expecting.

Honestly, he had been expecting the fat baby, even though Cupid already clearly stated that he wasn't that.

"… Okay, so you're not a naked, fat baby…" Manjyome commented.

Cupid turned his face back to the bluenette. He smirked.

Cupid had shaggy black hair that didn't pass his neck with glowing silver eyes with a red outline. He was about Johan's height, shirtless with black pants, black shoes and white, graceful wings.

"… Damn. Didn't see that coming." Johan muttered honestly. The other people in the room sans Judai nodded in agreement.

"Interesting. No one's ever dared to lay a hand on me." Cupid rubbed his jaw a bit.

Johan narrowed his eyes. "So sorry. Do you want some more?"

As usual, Manjyome decided to end the massacre waiting to happen by becoming the comic relief. "You're Cupid, so why aren't you, I don't know, pink?"

Cupid glanced at him. "I told you, I am not as you humans portray me as. You associate love with pink and you associate pink with me. As you can tell, I'm nothing like that."

"Yeah, you're an annoying god who likes to mess with people just for the hell of it."

Fubuki had to admit, Johan had guts.

Cupid shrugged. "Heaven gets boring after thousands of years. I had to find something to do."

The God of Love looked at Fubuki and Ryo. "And as Johan said, you two are next."

The seniors looked at each other then looked away, both with a blush on their faces.

Cupid shifted his gaze over to Judai. "Judai Yuki, is there something you'd like to say?"

"Johan!" Judai exclaimed.

Johan rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. "Of course. The first person he calls out for is … me??" Not Manjyome??

Judai ran to him and hugged him as best as he could since his hands were still tied up. He blushed. "Johan! I'm sorry! I love you too! I don't love Manjyome! Can you forgive me for ignoring you and going with Manjyome?" Judai's eyes watered.

Johan looked down at the brunette in shock. "Judai… Wait, love me too?"

Not that he wasn't _extremely _happy to _finally _hear Judai's confession, but if he said 'love you too' then, doesn't that mean that he confessed first?

Fubuki laughed. "It was in your hellish rant. You said and I quote, 'I love Judai, alright?! I'm completely and totally in love with him!' unquote."

Johan blushed. "Well, I do love Judai."

He untied Judai. "Judai, are you sure about loving me?"

Judai nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure."

Johan wrapped his arms around Judai's waist. He leaned forward a bit, about to capture Judai's lips when he stopped.

"Whoa, wait." He looked at Cupid. "You're not gonna do something again, are you?"

Cupid raised a brow. "Like…?"

"Like make Judai fall in love with Fubuki or make me fall in love with Ryo or something."

Cupid chuckled. "No, you've won the game. It's a miracle you even did, so I'll let you live happy."

"A miracle?"

"Well like I said, no one else has done so before and I've been playing this game for a _long _time."

"Yet you didn't make things easy for me."

"Of course not. From the very beginning, I knew you would win."

"Why's that?"

"Because you were the first one to prove that you had some balls. Everyone else thought they were going insane or they thought it was pointless to fight a god." Cupid smirked. "You were determined and you even cussed me out a few times. You were very entertaining."

"Well, I don't really know what to say to that so… Thanks I guess?"

Judai pulled Johan's shirt a little bit. "Johan…"

The bluenette leaned down again but was interrupted by Manjyome.

"So what about me?? I was the unlucky victim here! I nearly got killed a few times!"

Johan rolled his eyes. "I told you I only wanted to kill you as long as Judai loved you. He loves me now, so you're safe."

Manjyome crossed his arms over his chest. "I hope so. I'm a little afraid of you with your newfound homicide tendencies."

"Whatever. Why don't you go find Asuka or something?" Johan suggested.

"Good idea. Later losers." And he left.

Johan shook his head. He looked back at Judai who was pouting at him.

They didn't go through that hell for no kiss at the end!

Johan blinked then smiled. "Ok, now where were we?" He leaned down again and…

RING RING RING

Oh, _so _close!

Johan glared at Fubuki who 'eeped' and threw his phone out the window. Fubuki grinned sheepishly and ran behind Ryo who rolled his eyes.

Ok. One more time.

He leaned down and…

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Cupid laughed. Ryo whistled at the amount of hate vibes coming from the younger bluenette. They could practically _see _them.

Johan released Judai and made his way to the door. When he got close to the seniors, Fubuki got scared and jumped into Ryo's arms.

Ryo stared down at him with a blank look. Fubuki stared up, curious. Ryo looked away with an uncaring look on his face before dropping the brunette carelessly.

"Hey!" Fubuki whined.

Ryo shook his head.

Johan slammed the door open. His hate vibes increased when he saw who was on the other side.

"What now, Manjyome?"

The raven blinked a couple times. "I forgot my phone in here."

Johan was about to go get his phone to throw it at him when someone beat him to it and Manjyome was smacked in the face with his phone. Johan looked behind him, seeing Cupid laughing while Ryo and Fubuki stared at Judai in shock.

Judai was looking away, pouting, with a blush across his cheeks. He looked at the curious bluenette. "What?"

"They're a match made in Hell—er, Heaven," Fubuki whispered.

Ryo nodded. "Gotta say though, they're damn interesting to watch."

Manjyome rubbed his face. "What the HELL?!" Johan slammed the door in his face.

"HEY! My phone is still in there!" Manjyome yelled.

Johan calmly walked back to Judai. He once again wrapped his arms around his waist and leaned down. Judai leaned forward and connected their lips.

Finally, with no interruptions, Johan and Judai kissed.

Fubuki grinned. "Yay!" he looked at Ryo. "It's about—where did that video camera come from?"

Ryo looked at him. "What video camera?"

"The one in your hands…"

Ryo shrugged. "I've been taping everything."

Fubuki raised a brow. "Since today?"

"Since a few days ago."

"Does Johan know?"

"Nope. So you better not tell him."

Johan and Judai parted. They smiled and hugged each other happily. Johan looked up at the God of Love.

"Cupid, as much as I hate to say this, thanks."

The god stared at him. "For…?"

"For giving me the guts to go after Judai."

"Ah, well you're welcome. But that was all you, I just gave you that extra push." Cupid looked out the window. "Anyway, I think it's time for me to get going."

"Wait!" Judai exclaimed. He looked at the god curiously.

"Hm?"

"Are you really Cupid?"

Cupid stared at him, not really knowing what to say. "…"

"… That was a late reaction if I've ever seen one," Fubuki commented.

Judai blinked innocently. "What?"

Cupid laughed. "Yes Judai, I'm Cupid." He glanced at Johan. "You two really are a match made in Heaven." He looked up at the ceiling and the bright pink circle appeared. "Ah, before I forget…" He turned to face Fubuki and Ryo., completely serious. "You two really are next."

Johan and Judai laughed at the seniors' expressions and pale faces.

"Bye Johan, Judai." Cupid said.

The two waved. "Bye!"

A bright light came from the circle and they all shielded their eyes. When the light disappeared, Cupid was gone.

"So… what now?" Fubuki asked.

A bright pink circle formed on the ceiling above Johan and Judai. The bluenette noticed it and pushed Judai away in time to avoid being doused in water.

"That was for punching me in the face." Cupid stated.

Johan spit out some water. "Damn you, Cupid!"

Cupid laughed and the circle vanished.

Judai laughed. "Johan, I love you."

He ran up to Johan and kissed his cheek, not minding the water.

"I love you too." Johan turned his face a bit and kissed his lips.

"Aww. Ryo, why can't we be like that??" Fubuki asked.

Ryo looked at him like he was a moron. Which he was, so it was basically the same look he always gave his friend. "We're not together."

"Aw come on Ryo, it could be fun!"

"That's it. I'm outta here." And he left.

"Ryo! Wait! Ryo!!" Fubuki called, chasing after him.

Johan and Judai watched the two leave and laughed a bit.

"Wonder if they'll ever get together…" Judai murmured.

Johan shrugged. "Well since Cupid is after them, they will be."

Judai smiled. "Yeah… Hey Johan?"

"Hm?"

"If Cupid could watch us from Heaven, does that mean the other gods can too?"

Johan thought for a bit. "… Aw man… I'm going to Hell…"

Judai laughed and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Poor Johan!"

* * *

**Monkey: Woohoo! FINALLY, some Spiritshipping! XD This is technically the ending of Cupid's Game... BUT since I'm feeling so generous, you guys will be getting TWO BONUS chapters! x3**

Cookee: Will one of them have Idolshipping? o.o

**Monkey: Dunno. Do you guys want some Idolshipping? x3**

Cookee: See you later everybody!


	9. Ha! Who's Screwed Now!

**Monkey: I own nothing! Anyway, here is the Idolshipping chapter! (Ryo x Fubuki for those of you who don't know x3) Only one more chapter to go! Oh yeah, Happy Halloween everyone!! xD**

* * *

Johan and Judai sat together in Johan's room on his bed. Johan was leaning against the wall with a sleeping Judai on his lap. The bluenette smiled at the younger boy who was blissfully unaware of anything around them.

Finally after all that Hell, they were finally together.

No more misplaced love, no more Cupid, no more—

"Johan you have to help me!!" Fubuki exclaimed after he slammed open the door.

Johan was going to say no more of that but that didn't happen in the first place, so…

Judai stirred a bit but otherwise stayed asleep. Apparently the side effect to Cupid's arrow was being very sleepy after the arrow wore off, but Johan didn't mind, it gave him a reason to hold the brunette.

Johan glared death at the already freaked out brunette. Fubuki grinned sheepishly. "Is someone dead?"

"Ah… no."

"Dying?" "No."

"Cupid is after you now?"

"N-Yes! Yes he is! You have to help me!!"

Johan pulled out a bazooka from out of no where and aimed it at Fubuki. Judai remained asleep. "Leave."

"Johan! Come on!" Fubuki cried. "Everywhere I go an arrow tries to kill me!"

Johan stared at him with a frown. "So? It won't kill you. Just let one of them stab you, you'll fall for someone and just wait for Ryo to save you."

"But I don't want to fall for someone who isn't Ryo!" Fubuki exclaimed before his hands flew up to cover his mouth.

Johan chuckled a bit. "Alright. You want my help? Here." He tossed Fubuki the bazooka who nearly dropped it. "Next time you see Cupid, aim and fire."

Fubuki's jaw dropped. "But, but! You're asking me to be you! I can't do that! It's too scary!" He couldn't believe how serious Johan looked when he basically told him to kill Cupid.

Judai shifted around in Johan's lap. His eyes slowly opened and he yawned. "Hi Fubuki. Why are you holding a bazooka?" He blinked when he felt Johan kiss his cheek. He blushed a bit. "Hi Johan."

"Sleep well?"

Judai nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah! I had a sweet dream!" Johan smiled. "That's great."

"I hate to interrupt this cute moment, but somebody better help me!" Fubuki whined.

"Go confess to Ryo." Johan stated simply. "It's the only thing that'll help." He wrapped his arms around Judai's waist. "Go for it."

"But he's Ryo!"

"And you're Fubuki. Now get your ass out there and tell the guy you love him!" Judai giggled. "Fubuki and Ryo sittin' in a—wow, that was a quick getaway."

Johan laughed. "Let's hope he confesses before Cupid gets to him."

"OUCH!"

"… Never mind."

"I thought you said it wouldn't hurt!!"

Johan raised a brow. Judai was completely lost. "Who do you love?"

"… Ryo?"

"Well then that wasn't Cupid's arrow. Cupid just wanted to scare you."

"_Scare _me?? He's trying to _kill _me!"

"Why? Where'd it hit you??"

"… Somewhere."

Judai blinked. "What's going on?"

"Fubuki's trying to run from Cupid because he loves Ryo."

"I wanna help get them together!" Judai said.

"Really?" Johan asked.

"Dear God! That's even worse than having Cupid after me!" Fubuki yelled from the hallway right outside their door.

Johan laughed. "Come on, let's go get those two together."

Judai grinned. "Sweet!"

---

Johan peered at the two seniors from the corner. Judai appeared right next to him, both trying to stay hidden. Students that walked by shook their heads at them. They felt sorry for the poor suckers that got stuck with those two 'spies.'

"I can't tell what they're doing," Judai whispered. "Can we get a little closer?"

"Yeah." They got a little closer to the two seniors and heard bits of their conversations.

"… You know… not like that…" They heard Ryo say.

"… Asuka… oh my God…" They heard Fubuki say.

"… You're… Sorry… No…"

"… Right… So stupid…"

"What the hell are they saying??" Johan wondered.

"Is Ryo rejecting Fubuki??" Judai thought aloud.

"I don't know, we're not hearing everything!" Suddenly the bluenette saw a pink arrow come from the sky. "Oh shit."

Ryo and Fubuki didn't even notice Cupid has decided to fuck with them.

"Look out!!" Johan exclaimed too late.

Fubuki turned around in time to get pierced by the arrow. Worried, Judai rushed towards him. Johan paled.

"Judai, no!" When Fubuki opened his eyes, he saw Judai helping him up, Ryo behind them.

Fubuki grinned. "Judai! I love you!" Johan was over there in a second. "Oh _hell _no. I went through too much shit for you to suddenly fall in love with him, you love—hey! Don't you _dare _try to kiss him!!" Johan freaked out. He tried pulling Fubuki off the smaller brunette who was a little confused with what just happened.

Ryo looked up at the sky and could've sworn he heard Cupid laughing at them. "Now I see why Johan hates you as much as he does."

"Ryo!! Get your boyfriend off of mine!!" Johan exclaimed.

"He's not my boyfriend." Ryo stated.

"Oh he will be. Don't worry, Cupid will make sure of that. Now help me damn it!!" Johan told him.

---

"Ok, so why is Fubuki tied to a chair with duct tape over his mouth?" Judai asked, as he ate a chocolate chip cookie. He noticed Fubuki jump around in his chair and get closer to him. Judai took a step to the side. Fubuki got closer. Judai moved again. So did Fubuki.

Judai found it funny. "It's like follow the leader!"

Johan stepped in between the two brunettes. "Ryo, tell him you love him, NOW." He crossed his arms over his chest and frowned at the bluenette who was sitting on the bed, watching them.

"Why?"

"Because you—what do you mean why?? Because you love him, that's why!" Johan told him.

Ryo looked skeptic. "I do?"

Johan blinked. "Shit, don't you??"

Ryo looked at Fubuki then back at the smaller bluenette. "I don't know. I've never really thought about it until that asshole decided to jump into our lives."

"I know how you feel. Damn you, Cupid!" Splash!

Johan blinked. "Why didn't that fall on me?"

"Oh, my mistake." The bright pink circle moved and dumped water on Johan.

"I didn't mean I wanted it!" "Too bad." Cupid said.

"Ok, so why did you shoot Fubuki if he and Ryo aren't in love?"

Cupid appeared next to Johan who glared at him. "I honestly thought they did, that's why."

"Really?" Ryo asked.

"That and, I have fun with you four."

"Tch. I thought I was your favorite," Johan muttered bitterly.

Cupid looked at him. "You are. Why else would I have Fubuki fall for Judai?"

Everyone saw the next thing happen.

Johan lunged at Cupid and the two started to fight as they rolled on the ground.

Judai looked over at them. "Johan! Cupid! No fighting!" Johan stopped in mid punch. "… Fine."

Cupid whistled. "Damn, you're whipped."

Johan finished his punch.

Judai sighed as the two started fighting again. He looked at Ryo. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Aren't you gonna do something?"

"About them?"

"No, about Fubuki. Just let them fight; they need to get their hatred outta their system." Judai nodded.

Ryo looked at Fubuki. He walked over towards him and took the tape off his mouth. "Do you remember anything about me?"

Fubuki tilted his head to the side a bit. "Yeah. You're the guy who's always taping everything."

Ryo blinked. Did that… hurt him? "Anything else?"

"Nope. Why?"

Ryo looked over at Judai who had a video camera in his hands and was taping both the fight and Ryo and Fubuki. "Judai, where did you get that?"

Judai pointed to the closet. "Thought you might have a closet full of these things, don't mind me, I'm just taping this for fun."

CRASH!

Johan and Cupid somehow ended up flying out the window. Judai rushed towards it.

"Jo—ah, they're fine," he said when he saw their fight continue on the ground.

Ryo shook his head. "Another window. Wait… this is our room… you're paying for the window!!"

"Judai, don't leave me!" Fubuki called out.

Judai looked back. "Um…"

Johan heard them from outside and currently under Cupid, avoiding a fist to the face. "STAY AWAY FROM HIM JUDAI!!"

"Ok." So Judai jumped out the window too.

"I didn't mean for you to jump!!" Johan said, right before shoving Cupid off him and running to catch Judai who landed safely in his arms. Johan put him down and sighed. "Judai, don't ever jump out of a window again, ok?"

"But you and Cupid fell out of it, why can't I jump out of it?"

"Because Cupid and I are in the middle of a fi—AH!" At that moment, Cupid came up and tackled him down and into a rose bush. "OUCH! You bastard! You did that on purpose!"

"Duh."

Judai looked up and saw Ryo and Fubuki staring at them from the window. "Hi. How's it going?"

"Not well, since you jumped, now Fubuki wants to jump too," Ryo said, holding the brunette back by his waist.

"Sorry!" Judai said with a sheepish grin.

"Fubuki," Ryo said.

The brunette looked back at him. "Yeah?"

Ryo stared at him and blinked. "Oh God, this is just too weird."

"No!!" Johan shoved Cupid into a tree and he climbed up the walls of the senior dorms and reached the window. He held onto it by one arm. He pointed at Ryo. If Ryo didn't know him as well as he did, he would've run away from the window, thinking Johan was a deranged serial killer. Which wasn't too far off… "YOU are going to confess to HIM!" He pointed at Fubuki. "Or else I'll kill you BOTH!!"

Easy to say that Cupid flew up and tackled him back down to the ground.

Judai whistled. "You guys should be on a reality show; I bet people would love to see this."

"Why are you enjoying my pain??" Johan asked, gaining the upper hand and landing a fist on Cupid's face.

Judai laughed. "I'm not, I am enjoying the fight though. Cupid vs. Johan! The God of Love versus my boyfriend! It's got a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

Before Johan could answer, Cupid took them into the air and dropped Johan into the pond next to them.

"The fish! Be careful with the fish!" Judai said.

"Yes Judai, I'm fine, no need to worry about me," Johan said after spitting out some water before Cupid landed on the ground by the pond.

"Looks like I win."

"Oh? And why's that?"

"Because I'm not the one who's wet with a fish on my head."

Johan reached out and grabbed Cupid's ankle then dragged him into the pond too.

"The fish!" Judai cried out.

"You were saying?" Johan smirked.

Cupid glared at him before sending the bluenette flying out of the pond with a kick.

"Is that all you got??" Johan asked, jumping down from the tree he landed in.

"You want some more?" Cupid challenged, getting out of the pond.

"Oh I've been wanting, but you haven't been giving."

Ryo laughed. "Hey Johan!" He called out. "I thought you liked Judai!"

"Screw you!" And the fight continued.

Judai shook his head as he helped a fish on the ground go back into the water. "Those two."

Ryo looked back at Fubuki who was staring at him. "What?"

"Nothing. Just feels like I know you more than I actually do."

Ryo looked away. "… You do."

Fubuki looked confused. "What do you mean?"

Ryo opened his mouth to say something, then realized he didn't know what to say. "Johan! A little help here?"

"AH! Oh you bastard! Ok um, Ryo! Just tell him you—damn you!!—love him! That's all you have to do!!"

Ryo looked doubtful. "… Do I have to say it in a rant like you did?"

"SON OF A— No! No you don't! Just say it damn it!"

Ryo shook his head. Poor Judai, stuck with a homicidal maniac.

He looked back at Fubuki. He took in a deep breath. "Fubuki?"

"Yes?"

"… I… I… can't say it!"

A branch nearly hit his head had he not ducked.

"Johan! What the hell?!" Ryo asked. The bluenette was currently in a tree again while Cupid was being kicked out of it.

"DO NOT chicken out! You need to tell him or Hell help me, I'll shove a branch up your—AH!" Johan yelled as he fell out of the tree because Cupid shoved him off since the latter decided to fly.

"Go Cupid!" Judai cheered as he continued taping everything.

"Why aren't you on my side?!" Johan asked.

Judai laughed. "Go Johan!"

Ryo looked at the senior who was looking at him expectantly.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Are you going to say something to me? If not, tell me now so I can jump out the window to be with Judai." Fubuki said with his arms crossed over his chest.

Ryo closed his eyes. He opened them and nodded. Let's hope this works.

Fubuki's eyes widened when he felt Ryo place his lips over his own.

Johan and Cupid stopped their fight and looked at the window. Judai directed the camera up there too.

Fubuki's eyes flashed pink and he blinked several times. When he was back to normal, if any of them could ever be called normal, he blushed heavily when he saw the older bluenette was kissing him.

Ryo pulled back. "Did it work?"

Fubuki smiled and tackled him down with a hug, sending them both to the ground. He kissed Ryo after landing on him.

"I think it worked!" Judai said happily. He moved the camera back to Johan and Cupid who were now standing up and brushing themselves off.

Johan did his best to knock the leaves and twigs and thorns out of his hair and off his clothes while Cupid shook his head some to get rid of the water since he had fallen into the pond a second time.

Judai smiled. "Now it's time for you two to kiss and make up!"

Johan and Cupid looked at each other then hmphed and looked away, crossing their arms over their chests, looking like little kids.

Judai laughed and walked over to Johan. They kissed and Johan wrapped his arms around Judai's waist. The brunette wrapped his arms around the bluenette's neck. They parted and looked at Cupid who flew up to look inside the window. He blinked a couple times.

"Damn. Those two move faster than you two." Cupid said down to them.

Johan looked away with a blush while Judai tilted his head to the side a bit. Around those four, he seemed to do that a lot.

"Johan? What does he mean?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it." Johan looked up at Cupid. "That it?"

Cupid nodded. "Pretty much. It's time for me to get going now."

"We should fight again sometime." Johan said.

"Yes, we should, so I can kick your ass again."

"What?! In your dreams! I won this fight!"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."

Cupid waved to them and disappeared with a flash of pink light.

Johan smirked. "Move faster than we do, huh? Let's see if that's true. Come on Judai, let's go back to my room."

They began walking again when Judai spoke up. "Wait, the camera!"

"Don't worry Judai, I don't think we'll be needing the camera for this."

Judai didn't know what was going on, but he decided to roll with it. "Ok! What are we going to do?"

"You'll see."

"Is it gonna be fun?"

"Oh yeah."

Cupid chuckled from Heaven. "Yes, he really is my favorite."

* * *

**Monkey: Hmm kinda long... But those two finally got together! xD Anyway, I'm having so much fun with the Johan vs Cupid thing xDDD It's too bad it'll end soon X(**

Cookee: I think Johan's been tortured enough.

**Monkey: Tortured?? He's having fun! XD**

Cookee: I meant by you. u.ú

**Monkey: Oh. Well whatever xP**

Cookee: Nice. Well anyway, Happy Halloween!

**Monkey: See you later everybody!**


	10. Again, DAMN YOU CUPID!

**Monkey: It's done! Finally! I finished it! xD **

**Thank you EmeraldTwinBlade for the hot scenes in here xD**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Johan walked around the school, going back to his dorm. It was after school, but Judai was stuck in detention, so Johan decided to walk around some before going to his room and waiting for Judai to come out.

He turned a corner and stopped. He glared. "Cupid."

Cupid smirked. "Johan, I've been expecting you."

Johan glared at him. "Oh really? Ready for round two?"

"No, but you are."

"Wha—" Before Johan could say any more, Cupid put his hands on both his shoulders and pressed him up against the wall.

"This time, you get to enjoy round two." And Cupid kissed him.

Johan struggled against the God of Love for a couple seconds before his eyes flashed pink.

_AHHHH! What the HELL does he think he's doing?! And why the hell did I suddenly stop resisting?! _Johan thought after Cupid pulled away with a smirk. _Why didn't I punch him?! Why can't I do anything?!_

Cupid chuckled. "I'm assuming the look on your face means that you're confused about what's going on. Well, let me clear things up. I like you. And you hate me. But I have fun with you. So I figured, you had to win back Judai's love, so why not have Judai try to win back your love?

… _DAMN YOU CUPID!!! _

Cupid traced his finger across Johan's neck and try as he might, he couldn't pull away from the touch. He lifted his finger up and where he had touched, a collar formed. One that came with a leash.

_GODDAMN YOU CUPID!_

Cupid lightly pulled on the leash, "Come on Johan, let's go to your room."

Johan followed, though he tried to resist all he could; his body just wouldn't cooperate.

"There are a couple rules for you though," Cupid began as they reached his room. "You can't talk unless I say you can talk. And you're going to enjoy this, I know I will."

Johan barely managed to make his eye twitch. _Well at least he didn't tell me to call him master or something._

Cupid opened the door to the room and released the leash. "On the bed."

Johan walked to the bed. _NOOOO! What am I doing?! What's he going to do to me?! I've never hated you so much before, Cupid!!_

"Don't worry, I'm sure Judai'll be able to win you back… somehow. I mean, he's only going up against me, the God of Love. And unlike with him, I kissed you, so there's no time limit to this. I'm sure he'll do _something _to get you back. If not, then I'll have you."

Johan paled. _I'm doomed. _

Cupid sat down next to Johan. He got close to Johan's face and nodded. "I think I could get used to this."

_I hate you Cupid._

He leaned in close, his lips ghosting over Johan's. Then he pulled back with a smirk. "I think we should wait until Judai's out of detention so he can see this."

He took off the leash but kept the collar on. Johan didn't know it, but the collar said PROPERTY OF CUPID on it.

_I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. _Johan repeated mentally in anger. At least Cupid had left him his thoughts.

"Now, what do you want to do to pass the time, Johan?"

The bluenette refused to speak.

"Hm, I thought as much. I guess you too want to save the fun for later, when Judai's here as a witness."

… _JUDAI!!!!!!_

---

Judai yawned as he got out of detention. So he fell asleep once and he got detention. But can they really blame him? Algebra was just so boring…

He pulled out his cell to call Johan. They hadn't decided to meet up anywhere after Judai got out of detention, so Judai had to call him when he got out.

Right before he pressed send, his phone died. "… Aw man."

"Judai."

The brunette looked all around. "Who said that?"

"You don't recognize my voice?"

"Cupid?"

"Yes. Now I have a challenge for you."

Judai perked up. He loved a good challenge. Except if it involved math, that was just hell. "Does it involve math?"

"No."

Phew. "Ok then, what is it?"

"You have to try to win back Johan's love before the end of today."

Judai blinked a couple times. "Win back? But I already have…" "He's under my control. He loves me now. Let's see if you can get him back."

Judai frowned. Another one of those games? Cupid must be really bored up there. "Alright fine. Where are you?"

"We're in his room right now."

With a nod, Judai set off to Johan's room.

---

Johan stared at Cupid. _What was he doing just now? He just… zoned out for a bit._ He looked around and saw that it was time for Judai to come out of detention. He tried to open his mouth to speak. _Crap, I forgot I can't talk. _

Cupid felt Johan stare at him and raised a brow. "Talk."

"What did you tell Judai?"

"What makes you think that I was talking to Judai?"

"Because it's you, and this is all part of your plan. By the way, I ha—love you." _WHAT?! WHAT THE HELL?! WHAT THE _HELL_?! LOVE?! He's GOT to be kidding me!!!_

Cupid smirked. "Didn't I mention that anything negative towards me is turned into its opposite?"

Johan merely looked at him, while his mind was furious. _I WILL KILL YOU! I HATE YOU!!! DIE CUPID, DIE!!!!!!_

"Judai's on his way over here." Cupid said.

That stopped Johan's inner rant.

The God of Love chuckled. "I think it's time we get into position."

_P-position?!_

---

"C'mon, Judai... Don't you want to find Johan...?"

Judai hurried forward, following the direction Cupid's voice echoed from. As he made his way through the dorm Johan was in, he suddenly came to a stop in front of his boyfriend's dorm room and slammed it open.

"Oh... you found us..."

Brown eyes went wide as he gasped loudly at the sight before him.

_Oh shit._

Cupid was sitting on the bed with the bed sheets wrinkled and encircling his waist, but what truly shocked the brunette was that Johan was lying in the God of Love's arms. The bluenette had his head leaning on Cupid's right shoulder and his shirt was stretched to the side to expose his neck and for some reason, his black pants were unbuttoned.

_Nooooo! This isn't what it looks like, honest!!_

Glowing silver, red lined eyes looked over to Judai through thick black eyelashes; it seemed as though Judai had walked in as Cupid was about to kiss Johan's neck.

_Judai!! Don't believe this!!!_

A wide smirk came over Cupid's lips, knowing full well what the situation looked like to Judai.

"J-Johan..." He stuttered, terror having stricken through him. He shook his head to snap himself out of it, though, knowing that he had to take back his courageous personality if he wanted to win.

With a firm voice, he demanded with a stomp of his foot, "Let him go!!"

Cupid's smirk widened, "And... if I don't want to?"

_You better want to!!!_

The black-haired God leaned lower and gave the side of Johan's exposed shoulder and neck a long, slow lick, never taking his eyes off of the brunette.

_CUPID!!! GET YOUR DAMN TONGUE OFF OF ME!!_

Normally, Judai would have simply gotten angry at this action, but he was caught by surprise when his boyfriend, _his boyfriend_, responded to the other's movement.

Johan's face was bright red with a pleasurable blush, eyes shut as a shuddery moan escaped passed his lips into the air, "A-aah..."

_AHHHH! Why am I moaning?! _

Although Judai was none-too happy about what was happening in front of him, he could not hold back his own blush from surfacing over his cheeks. _Ahh, why does he have to sound so hot when he...NOOO!! I can't be think like this!! Cupid's the enemy here! _

Cupid knew that the other was watching in confusion and interest, so he went on. His right hand ghosted over the bluenette's skin as it slid beneath his shirt and up his chest.

When he felt Johan shiver in anticipation, he smirked again and led his other hand to make its way down south, rubbing circles just above the waistband of what was visible of his boxers. The God of Love leaned down and closed his eyes, kissing Johan's neck tenderly and slowly made his way up to his ear. He nibbled on the lobe for a moment before whispering barely audibly.

"Talk."

"Judai!! Listen! I love him! No wait, yes! No, damn it! You don't know how much I love him right now!" _GODDAMN YOU CUPID!!!!!!!_

"Quiet." Cupid whispered again.

Johan mentally glared at him. He looked over at Judai who looked like he was going to cry.

_Judai… I will kill Cupid once this is over!! _

"So, Judai, what do you plan to do?"

Judai sniffed a bit. How could it be that he had him, then lost him, then had him, and now he lost him to the God of Love?! Somebody up there just doesn't like him.

… Oh wait, that someone was currently kissing his boyfriend!

"Johan!"

Johan mentally swore as he felt himself like and return the kiss. _I HATE YOU. I HATE YOU. I HATE YOU. I HATE YOU._

Cupid looked at Judai once he pulled away, a smirk on his face. "Tick tock Judai. What will you do now?"

Judai pouted. "Johan, you told me you love me. You fought Cupid a few times just to get me back. You went through hell for me, and now you're telling me you love Cupid?? Johan, how could you??"

Guilt trip.

Cupid bit his lip. Oh, Judai was _good_.

_Judai! I don't love Cupid! I love you! _

Cupid was shocked when Johan shoved him off and jumped off the bed, running towards Judai.

"Not so fast," Cupid said before snapping his fingers. The leash reappeared on Johan's collar and stopped him from running.

Johan struggled against it.

_How is he able to fight this? My spell has never been broken before… _Cupid thought, both curious and amused at the situation.

Judai walked over to the bluenette and stared at him. "Johan, who do you love?"

He looked at him. _I love you! But Cupid is an asshole and this spell is strong!_

"Johan, who do you love??" Judai repeated again.

"… I love… You!" Johan exclaimed.

Cupid blinked a couple times then smirked. _Yes, he really is my favorite_.

Johan ripped the collar off of his neck and rushed towards Judai.

He got the younger boy in a tight hug. "Judai, I'm sorry! I was under his control, but I swear to you, I love you, not him."

Judai smiled. "I know."

Johan looked at him. "… Huh?"

Judai kissed him. "I know you love me, how else would you have broken Cupid's spell? I guilt-tripped you."

Johan kissed him deeply. "At least I know I'm not the only evil one in this relationship."

He released Judai and turned around. He glared death at Cupid. "Now as for you… MAY HELL HELP YOUR SORRY ASS AFTER I GET THROUGH WITH YOU!!!"

Cupid chuckled then jumped off the bed. "Come and get me."

Johan tackled Cupid out the window.

"Aw man! That was my window! And I still have to pay for Ryo and Fubuki's window!!"

Judai laughed. He walked towards the window and watched the two fight. He sighed.

It started with a failed confession, then to a misplaced love. Then reunited with his real love, then losing him to the God of Love. Judai thought for a bit. What could all of that been for?

Cupid said he was bored up there in Heaven, and he liked Johan, but why…?

"Because it's a game for me. I find some players, then sit back and watch the game." Cupid's voice echoed in his head again.

Judai looked down at Cupid and Johan fighting on the ground. "Hm?"

"Besides, it's fun to mess with you."

"Why?" Judai asked.

"Because you two are destined to be together, no matter what, and by having me around, that was proven, twice even."

Judai smiled. "Thank you, Cupid."

Johan stared at Cupid. "What are you zoning out fo—What the hell?! Are you talking to Judai again?!"

Judai giggled. "Johan, I love you!" "Hm? I love you too, Judai!"

_And to think, we would've lead happy, normal lives if it weren't for Cupid and his game. _Judai thought, watching the two fight like little kids. _Ah well, who needs normal anyway?_

"Ah! You're paying for that window!"

The End.

* * *

**Monkey: Well, like it says, that's the end! XD Hope you guys liked it! And thank you to all of you that reviewed/alerted/favorited this fic! You guys are awesome! x3**

Cookee: I can't believe it's done...

**Monkey: Neither can I! I'm gonna miss using Cupid to mess with Johan xP**

Cookee: Well you could always torture him in another fic.

**Monkey: ... xD Dude! I just got an idea! XDD**

Cookee: Oh God what have I done?

**Monkey: XD See you in another fic everybody! **


End file.
